


Share This With Me

by zillywho



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blood Kink, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Everything is consensual, F/M, First Time, Heat Cycles, Kinda, Knotting, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nonhuman Biology, Rough Sex, Smut, also emotions, first heat, shameless shameless smut, shhhh just let yourself have feelings, spells not used for their intended purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillywho/pseuds/zillywho
Summary: Now that she is no longer living in the street, Thava finds that she is settling in to the stability of her new life. 
That is, until her previously-dormant biology throws her a curveball. Luckily, she has friends that care - and one that might care too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the sin that I have created. Please enjoy it and feel free to leave feedback!

Thava awoke with a start, bolting upright in bed and reaching for a dagger that wasn't there. Her nostrils flared and every muscle in her body was tensed and ready as she scanned for the danger that surely must be present. The sun wasn't even over the horizon. 

Nothing appeared to try and kill her. No one was trying to sneak her belongings away from her. Confusion settled in- that wasn't right. Something was wrong, it had to be. She had fine tuned her ability to sense a threat after years of looking after herself and her sister, Kava. It got to the point that nothing could wake her except danger- or someone who was persistent enough. On the day that her clutchmate passed, she hadn't awoken until late afternoon. 

Thava hadn't woken up so early on her own in years. 

Something had changed. 

\------------

A friend in the Thieves' Guild had once told her that a good pickpocket could take all the money from someone's purse just by smiling at them. Thava aspired to this standard, and on most days she liked to think that she was approaching that level of mastery. Normally she could at least match a merchant's wage by pocketing the excess of the rude and greedy. 

Today was not one of those days. 

She just couldn't focus- bright objects at the corner of her vision distracted her. The sound of someone coughing down the road startled her. Once she tripped into a man she was attempting to steal from because she thought she smelled something familiar. 

After this, she stopped in the street and tried to identify the source. It didn't take long for the looming, cloaked tiefling to catch her eye. Amnon. The handle of his wrapped great axe was visible over his shoulder. Although she couldn't see his eyes for the shadow of his cloak, Thava could feel the prickle of his gaze on her. 

A dog barking at her feet made her look away for just moment. When she looked up again, Amnon wasn't there anymore. 

Thava huffed derisively. He was a strange sort. 

The pang of disappointment in her stomach, however, refused to be ignored. 

The dog curiously nosed her leg- she reached down and petted it, frustrated and a little lost at her fortune. 

\--------------

At a table in the inn sat Havalock and Amnon, waiting for the final member of their group to show up. 

"Listen," Havalock began gruffly. "Have you seen Thava today?"

"Briefly," Amnon replied thoughtfully. "She seemed troubled in some way."

The old elf sighed. "Glad I'm not the only one who thinks so. She woke up on her own today- said she had been awake for hours."

"I observed her for a while today," Amnon hummed. "She was distracted, I could tell. Not nearly as subtle as usual."

"How do you mean?"

"She ran into her mark."

Havalock snorted. "Something is wrong with our friend today, then- should we ask?"

Before Amnon could respond, the subject of conversation appeared at their table with a huff and flopped into a chair, apparently exhausted. "Excuse me," Thava called out to the bar maid, dumping the entire contents of her purse onto the table. It was only about a third of her usual haul. "Can I get as much rabbit as this will buy? Raw as you can serve it. Thank you."

Thava gave Amnon a suspicious look as she settled back. "Are you going to vanish as soon as I look away this time?"

Havalock raised an eyebrow in question at Amnon, who shrugged it off. "I didn't wish to distract you further," he said easily. 

Immediately, the scales on the back of her head fluffed out in irritation. "You saw that?" She huffed. "I don't know what my problem is today, I was tripping over my own tail! I only got one rich asshole, he was too busy harassing a merchant's daughter to notice me."

"Do you feel sick? I can try and put something together for you," Havalock offered. 

Thava rumbled, unsettled. "I don't feel sick. Just.... strange. Different."

Amnon fixed her with a strange, calculating look. It made her face feel hot. "What's that look for?" she muttered. 

The conversation was interrupted by the reappearance of the bar maid with a platter. On the platter were two whole rabbits, skin crispy and golden. "Oh thank you," she said excitedly. "I'm starving."

She tore into one of the rabbits with teeth and claws, forsaking the given utensils entirely. The inside was red and just barely not bloody. A couple at the next table stopped eating and watched her devour it, wide eyed and queasy looking. 

"I thought you didn't like rabbit," Amnon observed. 

"You said it was too gamey," Havalock added. 

"Did I say that?" Thava asked, red staining her teeth as she tore into the next rabbit. 

Amnon and Havalock exchanged a glance, and silently decided to not push the matter any further. 

\--------------------

When Havalock went to wake up Thava, most mornings he would be met with a familiar scene: 

The lithe jade dragonborn, either on the floor or in the bed (and often somewhere in between), tangled up messily in her bedding and occasionally snoring something fierce. It took a strong voice and a decent amount of shoulder shaking to rouse her for breakfast, and even then she wouldn't speak to anyone until after his strongest tea. 

He was quite glad she had filled out and become happier in the few months that he had given her a bed rather than an alley to sleep in. Her scales seemed more verdant, she bathed regularly and she was less likely to bare her teeth at rude passersby. 

They had an appointment to keep with the Captain of the Guard, concerning a couple mysterious disappearances that he'd like their help with. Havalock had been a part of this city to long to let it fall into danger, after all. 

Judging by the position of the sun, if Thava wasn't awake and personable soon, they would be late. Havalock dearly hoped that whatever spell she had been under yesterday had passed. Despite his gruff demeanor, the old druid has a soft spot for the thief. 

Havalock turned to knob on Thava's door and opened it, prepared to bother the dragonborn into wakefulness if he had to. 

He stopped. It appeared that there was no need for that. 

Thava was curled on top of a ball of sheets as if it were a hoard, the frills and scales around her head fluffed to full volume, like a cat would do if it were angry. The tip of her tail sliced through the air as she thrashed it restlessly, whacking regularly onto the mattress with a fabric thud. 

What had been pajamas the night before were torn off in places and slashed in others, shreds of it on the floor. Fingers tipped with pointed claws knotted in the bedding agitatedly, and many places on the blanket bore their jagged pierce marks. 

At his entrance, Thava's head whipped up and dark eyes pierced into his own. Havalock barely recognized them - the pupils were blown so wide that he could see only a sliver of her golden irises, and her lips peeled back to reveal her teeth. 

The sounds of her heaving breaths filled the small space. A hiss like nothing he had heard from her before, primal and raw, issued from between her teeth, accompanied by a visible puff of her poisonous breath. 

Havalock closed the door and walked away. He supposed she could use a bit of a lie-in. It seemed like a good idea to keep himself intact, anyhow. 

\-----------------

The dull colors of the room seemed oversaturated and blurred together whenever she moved her head too fast. Her scales were covered in sweat and she had long since torn the remainders of her sleeping clothes from her frame- they were beyond repair as it were. 

All of her senses were heightened, her sense of smell especially. The dried herb bundles that hung throughout the house smelled like they were hung around her head and she could still smell the strange, dry, thoroughly unappealing scent of Havalock in the room. The confusion at this instinctual response added to her inner turmoil. 

It all made her want to tear her scales off. 

But what was undoubtedly the worst, what made her snarl and writhe and ache, was how empty she felt and the burning drive she felt to be filled. To be taken over and over until she couldn't take it. It felt like fire was burning through her veins and it physically hurt to be so unbelievably empty. 

The concept of heat had been a distant, unreal concept to her, never having experienced it herself - she had only heard rumors. Thava and her clutchmate were the only dragonborn in the city for a long time. Now it was only her. There was no one to tell her, no dragonborn that could help her or tell her how to cope with the fact that her body felt like it would implode if she didn't get something- someone- inside of her that very moment. 

Touching herself didn't help- the touch of her own claws was like knives on her swollen, sensitive sex. And paradoxically, rather than dampening the unbelievable arousal she was undergoing, it made it worse, urging her to keep going and she couldn't. She couldn't, couldn't help herself in the way she needed- she needed-

A growl tore from her throat and she raked her claws through the blanket on the bed, adding another slash to the damage it had endured. 

Maybe if she....

The pillow, which had previously been across the room where she tossed it, was positioned between her tense thighs. Leaning forward and bracing her upper arms against the bed, Thava pressed her cunt against the pillow and ground onto it. 

It was barely anything at all- the material gave too easily. But compared to her sharp, scaly hands, it was a balm and she choked on a relieved moan. Faster, she rocked her hips into it, likely staining it with her arousal, the resulting pleasure easing the ache inside of her slightly and allowing her eyes to focus. 

A key clicked in the lock to Havalock's shop. Thava froze. 

With the cessation of movement came the sharp ache of arousal, somehow even worse than before. 

Before she could stop it, Thava let out a frustrated keen, loud and piercing. 

Footsteps started to approach her room at an alarming pace. The dragonborn hissed and slid into the ample space beneath her bed as her door creaked open. 

His scent reached her before she recognized his legs- It was Amnon. The scent of the tiefling permeated the room as he stood in the doorway, surveying the damage. It was dark and spicy, a faint hint of sulphur underlying it. Familiar, but this time his scent was intoxicating on a way she hadn't before noticed. 

In short, Amnon smelled overpoweringly masculine. Every scale along her spine stood on end as she felt a new flash of wetness between her thighs. 

Abruptly, the feet in the doorway retreated and the door fell shut. Thava listened to his footsteps through the house, barely breathing. 

It sounded like he was going further into the house. Another door opened, and for several long minutes she couldn't hear anything. A door closed, and she could her his footsteps again, this time to the kitchen. There was some clattering, cabinets opening and closing. Footsteps back to her room. The door opened. 

Amnon walked in, gingerly stepping around the objects on the ground, and sat on the bed, his dusky red tail dangling in her field of vision. She restrained the inexplicable urge to sink her teeth into it. 

A wooden plate appeared, held in a leather glove. It made a hollow thunk as it was set on the ground before her. Thava eyed it suspiciously- dried meat and a hunk of bread. A full water skin was placed on the ground beside it. Even the scent of the bland food before her was enough to send her stomach turning, the idea of eating drawing a displeased noise from her. 

"Eat," a level voice sounded somewhere above her. "You're going to need energy for this."

Loathe as she was to admit it, he was right. She hadn't eaten since last night. Steeling herself, she ripped into the meat and bread, shredding it unnecessarily with her teeth. She then drained the water skin in one gulp. Thankfully her body reacted gratefully to these offerings, and her head stopped pounding quite as hard. Thava shoved the plate away from herself with unnecessary force, sending it clattering against the opposite wall. 

"First my sister's murder investigation, now this," she growled derisively, hoping to cover up the quavering note in her voice. "You really like showing up during my vulnerable moments, don't you?"

"I know when I'm needed."

This incited a rough bark of laughter. "Needed? I don't need you. I'm fine."

This last statement didn't sound quite as strong as she would have liked it to. Amnon's silence was telling of that fact. 

Thava huffed. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

A pause. "Havalock said you were feeling.... Out of sorts. I thought I may have an idea of what was happening. And now I can see I was correct."

The warm flush of embarrassment radiated from beneath her scales, adding to the arousal roiling around in her stomach. "Oh yeah? Bet you feel real helpful, walking in on me like this."

Amnon sighed deeply, and set something else on the ground in front of her- a stack of books. From Havalock's library, by the smell of the old paper. 

Thava squinted and attempted to read the titles, but the letters swam in her vision, betraying her. The heat clouded her vision and prevented her eyes from focusing to read the words. 

"I can't read those," she admitted in a small voice. 

There was a noise of understanding, and then rustling. Amnon sat on the ground beside the bed, to the left of where she lay. 

The warmth from his skin was stronger than most creatures, and she could feel it even through the layers of his cloak and clothing. The smell of leather and metal wasn't there- he had forgone his armor. His scent hit her like a blow to the face and she couldn't restrain the sharp intake of breath as she greedily inhaled it. She wanted to bury her face into his neck and scent it and sink her teeth into it, make her claim known. 

A shudder went through her at these escalating foreign thoughts, and she realized she could smell her own arousal on the air. 

Amnon picked up a book. "Physiology of the Races," he read off the title, and opened the book to the middle. 

Thava closed her eyes and tried to focus. 

"On sexual reproduction of dragonborns," Amnon began. "Although reptilian in appearance, dragonborns are warm-blooded, and do not strictly fall into reptilian or mammalian categories. Dragonborn lay eggs and nurse young through mammary patches on either side of the lower abdomen, rather than through teats."

"I knew that," Thava grumbled, pressing her hand against one of the flat spots on her lower belly. They were surrounded by fine, light green scales and dark pink in color. 

Amnon flipped the page, disregarding her aside. "After reaching adulthood at 15 years, dragonborn undergo heat cycles. Two or three times every year, females will enter a stage called "heat", in which the dragonborn experiences a nearly uncontrollable urge to breed. If she mates with a male dragonborn, she will almost certainly conceive."

"I don't care about that," huffed Thava impatiently. "Skip to the next part."

Amnon let out a slow breath and the book snapped shut. Good. The sound gave her a little thrill, and she shivered down to the tip of her tail. She hoped she was getting under his skin like he was getting under hers. 

Next book in the stack. "A dragonborn's heat period can last anywhere from two days to a week-" Thava made a distraught noise. 

He cleared his throat pointedly and continued. "Two days to a week, depending on the dragonborn in particular and whether or not any mating occurs. If no mating occurs in the heat, it will last longer and produce unpleasant effects, such as nausea, dehydration, headaches, and violent behavior."

Thava was about ready for some "violent behavior" if Amnon continued to lecture her like a hatchling. But this information was all new to her, so she decided not to bite a chunk out of his calf for now and listen. 

"The age at which a dragonborn undergoes her first heat varies. Generally, it occurs between the ages of 16 and 20, and is more intense than all other heat periods in her lifetime." Thava sank a little bit. She was 21. Was there something wrong? Was she abnormal?

Sensing her quiet distress, Amnon affected a more soothing tone as he continued to read. "However, there are many factors that may delay heat in a dragonborn. The body delays commencing heat cycles until certain needs, like shelter and food, are met for an extended period of time. Transient, stressed, or malnourished dragonborn will not go into heat until these needs are supplied." He shut the book. 

The tension along Thava's shoulders released a little bit, but her heat wouldn't allow her rest. A whine escaped her throat- she didn't think she would be able to make it even for the minimum two days. At the 12 hour mark she was already at the end of her rope. 

"One more," the tiefling promised. The last book was the smallest of the three. Amnon opened the book to the first page. 

"When individuals of different races wish to conceive, they often run into many problems. Conception rate is significantly lower for these couples, and conception more often results in miscarriage than a successful birth. These circumstances cause immeasurable stress to the couple and feelings of-"

"Get to the point!" Thava snapped, her tail smacking across the floor. 

"I am trying," Amnon seethed, "to help you."

Had she not been in heat, she wouldn't have noticed the sulphur in his smell getting stronger. As it was, she got a jolt of satisfaction from his slipping composure. It satisfied her messy, confusing feelings. 

A couple pages flipped. Amnon spoke with a voice that sounded like it came from gritted teeth. "Dragonborns have an even lower interspecies fertility rate. This is due to the fact that they lay eggs rather than birth live young. Due to such incompatibility, a male dragonborn may impregnate a female of another race, but a female dragonborn cannot be impregnated by anything other than a dragonborn."

Snap. The book fell to the ground. 

Then there was silence. 

Finally Thava cracked, her raging libido wearing down what patience she had left. "I can't last a week! I can't even last a day!" She shook with anger and frustration, squeezing her thighs together to alleviate some of the pressure. 

Amnon nodded sympathetically. "There are a couple options to ease what you're going through."

"Start talking, then."

His hands tightened into loose fists, then released. "Havalock and I can keep you fed and hydrated. There are certain herbs that can alleviate the unpleasant symptoms. It will last about a week."

Lips twisted into a snarl. "What's my other option?"

Amnon sighed softly. "I can help you through it," he said quietly. "I've had experience in these matters, with another dragonborn. I helped alleviate it by..... mating with her, until the heat subsided. She found that I was competent and could help her well."

Thava barely hesitated. "Yes."

He started. "Yes, what?"

"Help me through this." The idea of it was making her lightheaded, making her body thrum with anticipation. Everything from the tip of her tail to the end of her snout cried out to be given his attentions. 

Amnon leaned down, and for the first time that day, looked at her. Deep gray eyes narrowed at her suspiciously, and then started to glow orange around the edges, sparking like heated metal. In an instant, he was on his feet and away from the bed. "Here," he commanded, pointing at the ground in front of him. 

Thava unfolded her self from under the bed and rose to her full height. Although she was not clothed, she didn't feel any shame- only the sweet heat of anticipation pooled in her belly and the slickness between her thighs as she stepped into the spot Amnon had indicated. 

She didn't miss the way his eyes raked down her bare figure. The scales around her neck ruffed up proudly. 

The tiefling's eyes flared orange again and he traced a shape in midair. Glancing down, she noted the runes appearing on the ground beneath her feet, and saw a diamond outline take shape in a pulsing gray. This was familiar to her- she had seen him cast this spell on suspects once or twice. She knew that she wouldn't be able to lie, not that she was really inclined to. 

"Would you accept any male who offered this to you?"

Thava remembered how nauseous Havalock's scent had made her and her lip curled back in distaste. "No." 

Amnon appeared satisfied with her straightforward answer. "Is there anyone else you'd rather have than me?"

"No," she growled, her heartbeat stuttering as the word slipped out- she had shown her hand. A smirk was starting to curl the corner of his mouth. 

"How long have you wanted me?"

A menacing rumble issued from the back of her throat and she didn't answer. 

Amnon maintained his unwavering eye contact. He waited, leaning against the wall for her answer, his posture portraying his ease and patience. Finger by finger, he tugged off his leather gloves with his teeth and dropped them to the floor. 

His persistence, which usually would have made her more reticent, was instead making her mouth water. "Weeks," she responded sharply. "Two months at least."

"You've an interesting way of showing it," Amnon hummed. "Would you have me were you not in heat?"

Thava was rapidly losing patience for this game. "Yes!" she cried in frustration. "I've got it bad, is that what you want to hear? I want you to take me apart and put me back together. I want to mark you, sink my teeth into you and never let you leave!"

A wicked smile spread over Amnon's face, exposing the tips of his pointed teeth. "That's exactly what I want to hear."

Pushing off the wall, Amnon stalked towards her, control and power evident in his frame. With every inch that he drew closer, Thava could feel the want inside of her pulse stronger and stronger, being acknowledged after being denied for so long. He stopped a few steps away. 

Thava hesitated, lust fading for a moment as she remembered that this tiefling was a friend and she trusted him. Nervousness at pushing him away flashed in the forefront of her mind for a moment, but she dismissed it. He had informed her. He had offered his services, she didn't ask. And she knew what she wanted- a lack of experience wasn't going to stop her here. 

She closed the distance, and sliced her claws through the front of his shirt. The longest claw left an angry scratch down his chest- she tore the rest of the fabric away forcefully, drinking in the sight of defined muscles and a drop of dark red blood beading on his skin.

Letting out a shuddering growl, Thava bent her head to the cut and dragged her tongue across it, the taste of iron and sulphur and blood making her veins thrum in triumph. 

Amnon emitted a noise that was between a snarl and a groan before scooping her up like her six feet and 200 pounds was nothing. Indignant, she dug her claws into the skin of his shoulders, kneading them in a way she knew would hurt. With a hiss, Amnon dropped her onto the bed roughly. "I may have liked that shirt," he growled, bracing his arms on either side of her torso. 

Arousal lit up all of her nerves like black lightning and she retaliated, hooking her legs around his waist and flipping him onto the bed with some effort. In no time at all she was on him, pinning him down with her legs around his waist. She grabbed his long, curved horns with her hands and pushed his head to the bed, tips of her claws scratching along the hard material, and she ground down onto him. 

Amnon groaned lowly but Thava didn't hear it- he was hard against her center, through the layers of clothing. Wonderingly, she rolled her hips into him again and let out a loud undignified squeak as the friction against her translated into a flare of pleasure. 

Huffing in amusement at her expression, Amnon seized her hips in a strong grip and held her down against him, rubbing her against his length through the fabric. "That's right," he murmured encouragingly. "I'll give you what you want, you don't need to be nervous." The pressure on his horns lessened just enough- one of his hands left her hip and moved up to the base of her skull. Fingers slid between the crests of a frill sensually, and then tightened to give a light tug. 

Thava's back arched with a snap, hands planting on Amnon's chest to steady herself as she let out a long, pleased noise. With a smirk, Amnon pushed himself into a more upright position and set to work on the longer scales at her jawline, his tongue weaving between them and occasionally giving one a gentle tug with his teeth. 

Thava wouldn't have noticed or likely cared if the room caught fire- everything was heat and pleasure and the sweet pulsing between her legs. She hadn't known- she couldn't have- that her frills and scales could do this to her when tended to properly. As she panted, she could feel the tips of her claws sink a little too deep. The rich smell of blood followed; it centered her and drew a chirring whine from her throat. 

Trembling, she leaned down to nose at the scratches she had left- she hadn't been minding her claws, there was more than she thought. Apologetically, she lowered her head to them and ran her tongue over each one, feeling a little guilty at how the taste of his blood made her heart beat harder. "Sorry," she muttered, cleaning the blood off his skin. 

"No need to apologize," he hissed. The beat of his blood was becoming quicker in her ears. "I didn't ask you to stop."

The hand entwined in her frill gave a solid yank, and she gave a surprised yelp. "But," he growled, "do not give what you cannot take in kind."

Amnon bit her hard at the junction of shoulder and neck, where the scales lay flat against her skin. Thava made a sound that was nearly a yowl, the tips of his teeth pointed and just sharp enough to pierce her scales but not draw blood. 

Gods, how she wished he had drawn blood. She had never been more turned on in her life. 

With a show of dexterity that she didn't expect, he flipped her onto her back and sinuously rolled his hardness against her sex in a long, slow slide. 

"Ha- aaaah," she exhaled jerkily, pulling his torso to hers, her heat instincts partially sated by his weight on her. 

"Is this your first?" He rasped in her ear, nibbling on the surrounding skin hungrily. 

"F-first?" she moaned, distracted by his skilled tongue. "Yes, this is my first heat, wasn't it obvious?"

Amnon pulled back and looked at her seriously. "No," he gently corrected. "Is this your first?" 

"F- oh." Thava realized what he meant and it threw her for a moment. "I, yes. This is my first. Is... that a problem?" Her face fell a little bit, the scales around her eyes flattening a little in worry. 

"No," he assured her, stroking her sensitive facial scales with his fingertips. "I shall just go slow and treat you gently," he finished with a serious expression. 

The crestfallen look on Thava's face was enough to break his composure, and he gave a rough chuckle.

"Only joking, Thava," he soothed. "I know that you want it quick and rough as I can give. And," he promised, voice lowering into something predatory, "I will give it to you. It just requires more.... consideration."

This statement was punctuated the slow slide of his fingers across her wet heat. Thava's vision flashed white from the resulting from the pulse of pleasure that resulted, and she made a strangled, pleading noise. 

Making sure that her eyes were on him, he brought his fingers to his lips and licked them clean, a broad tongue claiming the moisture there. 

Thava felt like she might actually burst into flame. 

Amnon scraped his blunt nails down her front, the sensation drawing a luxuriating moan from her, until a nail scraped across one of her tender, pink patches. Thava yelped in pain, and reflexively caught Amnon in the shoulder with her claws. 

Immediately his hands were withdrawn from her skin, and he bent to press an kiss to the scraped skin. "Apologies," he murmured sincerely, even as blood welled in his fresh cuts. "Every body is different. I'll be more careful- do not be afraid to tell me to stop." With that, he gently flattened his tongue to the sensitive flesh and lapped at it softly, taking care to keep his teeth away. 

The pain fell away, replaced by a tender curl of pleasure that drew a soft gasp from her. Amnon switched to the other one, tracing around it with the tip of his tongue before he covered it, gently drawing out the pleasure. Undignified whimpers and pleas formed in her throat and her scales smoldered from his attentions. 

Amnon made a self satisfied noise as the tensioned drained from her figure and she melted into the bed. "Do you trust me, Thava?"

"Yes," she whispered breathlessly, boneless against the mattress. 

"You will tell me if you ever want me to stop." It was not a question. 

"Yes."

An appreciative rumble sounded from his throat. Slowly, he drew his fingers across the fresh cuts on his shoulder, capturing the blood that was welling there. With a sly smile, Amnon smeared his dark blood across his lips and pressed his mouth to Thava's rough lips. 

Thava rose up to him desperately, the salt and heat of his skin drenching her raw nerves. At the prompting of a tongue swiped across her lips, she moaned and eagerly slid her tongue against his. A desperate whine escaped from her at the sweet, dark taste of his blood and his mouth overwhelmed her focus. One of her sharp canines caught his bottom lip, and with a rough growl, Amnon pulled back just enough to scrape his teeth against the scales of her throat. Instinctively she arched, presenting her neck to his teeth in a way that felt indecent but somehow right. 

"Allow me," he told her lowly. He bent her legs and spread them, planting her feet on the cover. She remained pliable for him, making a pleased noise as he openly admired her form. With little effort, Amnon lifted her by the hips and slid the neglected pillow under her. 

Thava shuddered as a rumble sounded from Amnon's throat. "Good," he told her. "You're doing very well." Thava drank the praise. "Look at me."

When she looked down at him, his eyes were glowing orange and the palm of one hand was gleaming gray. He pressed the hand against her thigh, and she felt a rush of heat as she realized what he had done- she couldn't move. It felt like a warm, solid force was pressing her in place. The dragonborn moaned at the sensation of being held immobile. 

"Is that alright?" asked Amnon. "I'm going to take my time properly preparing you," he said in a warm, low voice. "I wouldn't want your impatience to rush the process."

"This is fine," she panted. "Just touch me, please."

"As you ask." He teased his fingertips up her thighs, tracing them across the place where her leg joined her pelvis before squeezing her curved hips in his hands. All of Thava's breath escaped her and her leg muscles jumped uselessly, held in place as Amnon began a slow exploration of her hips and belly. 

The rough calluses from years of hefting a great axe were both heavenly and torturous against her burning scales. Her overloaded nerves sang with electricity as he pressed his palms against her, mapping her angles and curves with the planes of his hands. Mercifully, he kept to this task for only a few moments before settling his hands on her inner thighs, the warm pressure of them eliciting a flash of heat and a whimper. 

"Relax," he breathed, his thumbs stroking down either side of her sex. "I will take care of you." With that, he stroked two fingers languidly down her center. 

The resulting bolt of sensation shocked an otherworldly noise from deep in Thava's chest. The world shrank down immensely- all there was here was her and Amnon's hands, and the relief that flooded her as her raging arousal tamed just a little at his tough. She felt her inner muscles clench hard, seeking something to grasp onto. "Please," she whined, "pleasepleaseplease-"

"Please what?" he purred, circling her over sensitized nub with a thumb. The indulgent lilt of his voice made her claws flex and she snarled. 

"You know what I- hah!" The anger in her voice dissolved with a gasp as he pressed the pad of his finger to her clit gently, stroking it slowly in small motions. Thava nearly wailed aloud as even this small motion nearly made her come undone after hours of relentless arousal. 

The knowing look he was giving her from where he knelt was all the gloating satisfaction of the cat that ate the canary. "Don't look at me like that!" she hissed, not sounding nearly as irate as she would have liked. 

"There is no need to be so defensive." A finger slipped down to tease at her entrance, the very tip of it dipping into her, and Thava would have rolled her hips into it if she could move. His smirk revealed the tips of his canines. "I simply enjoy being the cause of your pleasure," Amnon finished with a lick of his lips. 

Before she could respond to this, his tongue was brought down to her molten heat, and a bolt like lightning shot up Thava's spine. 

He dragged his tongue across her in slow strokes, each press of tongue unravelling her bit by bit. Thava realized she wasn't breathing and sucked in a breath, panting like she'd sprinted a mile and making noises she hadn't realized she was capable of making as he tended to her. With a flash of clarity, she realized that she was close, and she could feel the edge approaching like nothing she had ever experienced before. Broken pleas began to form on her tongue, but Amnon stopped just as quickly. Thava felt like she could cry. "No, no please don't stop!"

"Not yet, Thava." She whined at her name on his lips, and his smoldering eyes locked on hers. His voice was soothing as he told her, "I told you I would prepare you well." His eyes seemed to go a few shades darker. "I do not intend to go back on my word. I promise, you will be taken care of, and thoroughly."

A hand slipped between her legs, and with a steady, gentle pressure, Amnon pressed a finger into her entrance. 

Thava let out a sharp cry as her body readily accepted the finger, pleasure blurring the edges of her vision. The finger easily slid in and out, coated with her slickness. "More - please," she pleaded, blood beating in her ears. "I can take it, I want to take it."

"You're doing well, so well for me," he praised, desire thick in his voice. On the next stroke, another finger slid in alongside the first, and Amnon scissored them with control born of practice. 

The stretch of his fingers inside of her made ecstasy thrum in her blood. She felt like she had been incomplete before- she felt safe, she felt alive. 

"Please," Thava breathed. "I'm ready, Amnon, please."

The third finger inside of her was bliss, she almost felt whole after the hellish emptiness that had plagued her all day. With a fluid motion, Amnon bent his head to her sex and gently suckled at her bud. 

With a flash of white and a sound that was almost a scream, the pleasure building in Thava's belly swelled and broke. In comparison to her previous orgasms, this was like being scooped up and thrown off a cliff. Her tail coiled and lashed and she curled in on herself, barely even aware of the fact that her movement had been restored. Amnon mercilessly continued his ministrations on her, and with a shock, she realized she was going to come again. Reflexively, her hands snapped to his head and she dug her claws into his long dark hair, pressing herself up into his mouth and crying out in bliss as she reached her peak once more. 

Slowly, Amnon slowed his hands and tongue to a stop as she rode it out. With a final press of lips against her, he pulled away and grinned, devilish and smug, his mouth covered with her wetness. 

Thava collapsed bonelessly back onto the bed, breathlessly letting out little whines as she settled back into her skin. Blessedly her head felt clear- she could finally think. 

Never had she seen Amnon so disheveled and undone- she had grown used to his calm, imposing presence. Treasured every twist of lips, growl, and huff that she could pull out of him. Steadfastly ignored the strange twinge of tenderness she felt in her stomach. 

Now she had him in her grasp- between her legs, even. But the thrill of victory didn't fade. The desire to have him, possess him grew teeth and gnawed on her mind. 

Blinking, she noticed that Amnon's expression was shifting as she stared at him in thought. His grin was falling around the edges and he looked concerned. 

With a huff, she raked his hair into place. "Don't look so smug," she growled. 

"Why shouldn't I be smug?" He asked silkily, the tension easing from his shoulders. His fingers crooked inside of her and she squeaked. She glared and he withdrew his fingers. 

"You might be right, however," he hummed. "It is not over yet."

Thava stiffened in apprehension. "Not over yet? What do you mean?"

"Although it certainly sounded pleasant," he smirked, "it wasn't quite what your body is asking for."

Thava didn't respond- she noted, with frustration, that her previously sated body was heating up again, and the feeling of emptiness was back- only different somehow. More sharp. 

With a groan, Thava curled in on herself. Worse. It was definitely worse. 

"Do not worry," he eased, stroking her leg in a way that made her eyelids flutter. "I will not deprive you."

His insinuating tone crept under her skin and the scales around her jaw ruffed up in interest. Any other time, the dragonborn would have hated how entranced she was by him. But at this moment, she was too captivated by the heat of his eyes and the silk of his voice. The empty feeling inside of her doubled, and she whimpered reflexively. 

Amnon rumbled deep in his chest, his exposed teeth white against his kiss-bruised lips as he checked his enthusiasm. 

"Are you ready for me?" He asked, voice dark with desire. "Can you handle what I have to give?"

Each word was a jolt of electricity to the throbbing heat between her legs, and she could barely keep composure. "Yes!" She snapped, the effect negated by her breathy voice, "I can more than handle you. I can take anything, just- please. Stop withholding from me." Thava hissed a little, her claws curling and uncurling, desperate and wanting. 

In a flash, Amnon was on his feet, undoing the fastenings of his pants, the sear of his gaze on hers making her a little lightheaded. The pants fell, revealing his long, muscled legs. His dark underclothes did little to hide the considerably sized bulge of his arousal pressing against the fabric. 

Thava's mouth watered, her heartbeat rocketing in her chest as she watched his fingers hook into the waistband as if in slow motion. 

With a deft flick, the underclothes fell away. 

There had been times when she had seen naked men- the Thieves' Guild was, after all, predominantly male. In such close quarters there were bound to be a few incidents. On one notable incident, she had even seen an aroused naked man- much to his acute embarrassment and her endless amusement. She still hadn't let him live that one down. 

But this was different. Amnon's cock was a few shades of red darker than the rest of his skin and was longer than what she had imagined, bearing a strong curve. Rather than the round shape she had discovered was typical, the head was pointed and more resembled a blunted triangle. The shaft bore a series of gentle ridges, under which there appeared to be a slightly thicker swelling. 

In all, it was completely unexpected, slightly foreign, and a little bit weird. 

Thava wanted it inside of her that fucking second. 

Noticing her glazed eyes, Amnon explained with a rough chuckle. "Infernal blood," he rumbled with a playful seductiveness . "No two are quite the same. Does it please you?"

Was that a hint of pride in his voice? Regardless, Thava couldn't repress the urge to take him down a few pegs. 

"Hush your boasting," she grumbled. "Don't you intend to work me over? You did promise, you know."

"You are right. I did promise." Amnon agreed steadily, stalking towards her. Each of his foot falls made her heart jump against her sternum. "And again, I tell you," he stopped before her, "I intend to keep my word."

With unfair ease, he picked her up and pulled her legs to encircle his waist. Suddenly she could feel his arousal flush against her center, and there wasn't enough air in the room. 

Amnon groaned deep in his throat and rolled his hips, sliding his cock against her lower lips. The wave of pleasure made her tail lash as she gave a surprised cry. "We could do it like this," he mused, not ceasing his movement against her. "It would not be hard for me. Would you like that? I can take you however you like."

No words made themselves available to her as coherent thought nearly abandoned her entirely. She gasped and her back arched, the tiefling's strong arms supporting her weight without issues. With a flex of her hips, Thava aligned her entrance with the tip of his arousal, moaning as it barely slid into her. 

Tutting, Amnon lifted her off of it. "Such impatience," he scolded gently, fixing her with a pointy grin that made her toes curl. "I plan on easing you into this- you are liable to hurt yourself if you push yourself too hard."

His grin faded into a slight curl of lips that stopped her heart. The deep gray of his eyes seemed warm, even though the vivid orange of his magic was not touching them. It looked almost..... affectionate?

Those thoughts were interrupted by warm hands giving her ass a firm squeeze. Thava gasped and wrapped her tail around his solid hips, the length of it not quite making it all the way around. With a care that was almost elegant, Amnon sat on the edge of the bed with the dragonborn perched on his lap. 

A press of lips against her temple made her shoulders release the tension she had been carrying, and she exhaled shakily. The tiefling reclined onto the bed and placed his hands gently on her hips, rubbing patterns into the skin. "At your own pace," he told her gently. 

The sight of Amnon all laid out before her, aroused and entirely focused on her pleasure, was enough to make her moan with desire- she could feel how slick she was against his hot skin. She felt powerful looking over him like this. The emptiness inside of her was undeniable, and she could feel everything, every scale and every inch of his skin against hers. 

She leaned her weight onto him, hands on his chest, and slowly took him into herself. 

Immediately she was quivering, eyes blown wide and nostrils flared, almost overloaded by the overwhelming sensations of her body taking his cock. In exquisite detail she could feel his head slip into her, and then every single ridge slide past her opening as gravity helped her push down onto his length. Thava could feel when the girth of it was slightly bigger- the beginning of the bulge she had noticed earlier. Amnon's hands tightened on her hips, and only now could she spare attention to his reaction. "Almost there," he coaxed in a rough voice. "Good girl, Thava, you are doing so well, hah," he broke off with a moan as her inner walls pulsed greedily along his length. 

It felt so right. She felt so full, like her heart could burst, like she was on fire, like she was born for this. It was as easy as breathing, as natural as loving. 

She was almost there. 

Amnon's eyes were on hers, dark and wide and wanting as she shared this with him. This heat. There was a flush across his face and the smell of blood as she unintentionally scored lines into the skin of his abdomen. The tips of his canines peeked from between his lips as he panted with desire and restraint. His hands traced along her hips as if unsure what to do, before settling onto her upper thighs and squeezing. Not coaxing or pushing - it felt like asking. 

Thava felt her heart swell with appreciation and- something else. She answered his unspoken question by relaxing her muscles and sinking herself down on to him, finally hilting him entirely. 

The thrill of success and the near unfathomable sensation of him fully seated inside of her ran up her spine and her back arched reflexively. Her brain all but shut down, her heat instincts screaming their approval and taking over her thoughts. A noise tore out of her throat- something between a wail and a yowl, loud and breathy and utterly victorious. 

The expression on Amnon's face was near worshipful and he kneaded her thighs in his hands, his cock twitching inside of her. "Adjust if you need," he encouraged with a moan. "You look so perfect like this, so breathtaking."

Every frill and scale along her face and neck stood on end as she shifted her hips and the resulting sensation pulsed through her like a wave. Lifting herself up, each ridge sliding out of her sent another shudder rocketing up her spine. When the only the very tip of him remained inside of her, she slid back down, moaning obscenely at the new sensation. 

This felt right. Thava set a slow rhythm as if she had done it many times before, grinding onto him at the bottom of her thrusts and gaining confidence. Amnon muttered breathless praises interspersed with hitched breaths and quiet moans: how good she looked, how wonderful she felt, how well she was doing. It was as far from his normal imposing silence as she could imagine and she absolutely loved it. 

His praise sank into her skin like sunlight and made her neck tingle. Without realizing, she began to speed up, chasing the pleasure down to its conclusion as she let out a symphony of cries and moans and breathless whines. Her inner muscles began to pulse and flutter around Amnon's length as her ecstatic noises began to resolve into words.

"A-Amnon, gods, fuck, be mine-" Her teeth bared in a snarl and she licked them, trying to relieve the sudden itch she felt in them as her dilated pupils fixed on the breathing pulse at the base of his neck. "Amnon, please, let me- make you mine!" Never had she been more sure of anything in her life, the very thought of it was enough to bring her riding to the brink of orgasm. The tiefling beneath her, panting and complicated, should be hers, hers and no one else's. She didn't know what that would mean outside of this heat but gods damn if she wasn't certain. 

"Very well," he growled, baring his throat to her. "Be sure that you will not regret it. If you take me I will never leave your side."

"Like I would ever- fuck-" Not ceasing her movement, Thava bent over his prone form, rubbing herself over him like a cat, and pressed her face into his neck, scenting the overwhelmingly perfect scent of his skin. Unconsciously, her lips slid back to reveal her sharp teeth and a growl started deep in her throat. The thrusts changed into shallow but faster rolls of her hips, the new angle hitting a different spot in her that made her vision blur. Her long tongue dragged down his neck, blissfully tasting where his blood beat against his skin like wings, before settling at the muscle where his neck met his shoulder. 

With a snarl that was almost feral, Thava sank her teeth deep into Amnon's skin, blood flowing across her tongue like wine. In the same instant, she came so hard around his cock that she saw stars, shuddering like she never had and clinging to him desperately. 

Trembling, the dragonborn loosened her teeth from the skin and lapped at it with her tongue, her skin hot and tingling. The reprieve this time was not so long as her body loudly reminded her what it needed, and she wailed. 

"Gods, Thava-" Amnon lifted her off of his front and positioned her on her belly with her ass in the air. "This will be best for easing the urge," he explained roughly, the dark timbre of his voice made stronger with pleasure. With one hand, he grabbed her swishing tail and pulled it to one side, exposing her dark pink, wet sex to him. Seizing her hips, Amnon pressed his member into her, already made slick by his arousal. Head falling forward, he growled and set a deep and steady pace into her. 

The noises Thava were making were loud, desperate, and inhuman as she took his cock, his thrusting hitting all new, previously undiscovered places inside of her. The feel of this deep penetration was transcendent, every thrust pulling her deeper into bliss, and again she was struck by how easily she took to this. How good it was. She felt awake, alive for the first time in months. 

Sensing that she could handle it, Amnon began to pound into her harder, relishing the punctuation in her moans that it produced. "Fuck, Thava, you're so good, so perfect-" he squeezed the base of her tail roughly and she squealed at the unfamiliar yet pleasurable sensation. He kept the pressure there and went faster, the slap of his hips against her skin growing audible. 

Thava's claws were beginning to tear into the mattress as she clung to it, and gods she felt like she could crawl out of her skin because it felt so fucking good, so fucking right. Amnon released her tail, and before she could protest, the newly freed hand went to her clit and toyed with it roughly. 

Thava's eyes snapped shut and she moaned loudly, the added stimulation making her tail thrash and her body snap tight like a drawn bow. Gradually, she became aware of the fact that the swelling at the base of Amnon's arousal was increasing in size, tugging at her opening with every thrust. The new sensation made her shiver in delight, and her breath come in pants. 

"What- what is that?" She managed between gasps, pressing her hips back onto him eagerly. 

"It's a knot," Amnon explained breathlessly, his voice rough and raw sounding. "You do not have to take it, but it would fill you up, bind me to you-"

"I want it," she decided immediately, a determination in her voice. "Fuck, please I want it, let me have it, take me with it."

"As you wish," he hissed, and drove into her harder, each consecutive thrust making the size of the knot increase slightly, and Thava could feel her eyes go cloudy as the combined feelings of that and Amnon's continued stimulation of her bud brought her to the brink of another orgasm, and gods she felt like she might fly apart this time. 

"Amnon, please-" her voice quavered and she reached back for him, not knowing what she was asking for exactly. 

He responded immediately and pulled her upright, pressing her back to his torso, not once breaking his rhythm. The angle allowed his fingers to circle her clit with more ease and his pace increased. His free arm encircled her middle, pulling her tighter against his front, and she reached an arm back around his neck. A litany of growls, moans, and pants sounded in her ear as his head dropped forward beside hers, the sound resonating so deep she thought her bones were shaking from the vibrations.

"Thava- Thava, I'm close," he groaned into her ear, his thrusts becoming a little more uneven, his hands shaking across her skin. 

"Fuck, yes, please," she whined, and her head instinctively fell back, again exposing her neck in a way that felt vulnerable and right. "Please, Amnon," she pleaded breathlessly, using the arm around his neck to pull his head to the revealed scales. 

With an otherworldly shout that sounded almost like roar, Amnon drove himself deep into Thava's waiting heat and his knot locked in place as he came. His essence flooded her sex and with a snarl, he bit down hard on her exposed neck. Thava cried out and came, and the world felt like it was shaking apart as she felt his teeth pierce into her skin, felt his cock throb inside of her. Amnon's arms held her tight to him as she shook through her orgasm, and once it began to die down, loosened. With a sound that was very much a purr, Amnon licked the wound he had left soothingly, and gently maneuvered them onto their sides.

"The knot will keep us locked for a while," he said gently, stroking Thava's belly with a hand. "Was that satisfactory?"

Thava snorted in disbelief. "Satisfactory? An understatement for the ages." She hummed pleasantly as Amnon's fingers danced lazily across the scales of her stomach and the heavy weight of the knot inside of her was making her drowsy. Her mind was clear of the heat urge- she felt warm, comfortable, and safe in Amnon's presence. She grabbed his arm and pulled it securely around her middle. 

"Amnon."

"Yes?"

"Please don't go."

"I'm yours now," he murmured against her neck, "and I'll have the scar to prove it. I am not leaving."

Thava chirred in appreciation and drifted off to sleep, finally able to rest for a while. 

Amnon closed his eyes and pulled her closer, the stinging of the bite on his neck somehow soothing, and followed her into sleep. 

\----------------

Amnon awoke from the dream. There had been a woman, a human woman, with dark hair and dark eyes. His wife, from a time long gone. The familiar pang in his heart reminded him of the pain of her death. 

The dragonborn in his arms snored loudly, drawing a small smile onto his face. An emotion, that wasn't love but some deep, stunted affection, glowed in his chest. For the first time in years, he felt a regret for what he had given up to pursue vengeance. 

Such regrets would have to wait. He could see the sky outside growing light, and this heat was far from over. Silently, he disentangled himself from her and went to make breakfast. It would, after all, be another long day.


End file.
